Talkback (production company)
| founder = Mel Smith Griff Rhys Jones | location_city = London, England | location_country = United Kingdom | area_served = | key_people = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | owner = Bertelsmann | num_employees = | parent = DHX Media | divisions = DHX Media UK | subsid = | website = }} Talkback is a British television production company established in 1981 by Mel Smith and Griff Rhys Jones. Griff Rhys Jones talks about his shock at the news of his former comedy partner's death from a heart attack at home|newspaper=The Guardian|date=20 July 2013|author=Vanessa Thorpe|accessdate=10 August 2013}} History The company merged with Thames Television in 2003 and the combined entity was renamed Talkback Thames. On 23 November 2011, it was announced that Talkback Thames would split into four separate production companies; Boundless, Retort, Talkback and Thames. Productions * The 11 O'Clock Show (Channel 4, 1998–2000) * Alas Smith and Jones (BBC One & BBC Two, 1991–1998; Sketchbook: BBC One, 2006) * The Armando Iannucci Shows (Channel 4, 2001) * Bernard and the Genie (BBC One, 1991) * Big Train (BBC Two, 1998–2002) * Bonjour la Classe (BBC One, 1993) * Brass Eye (Channel 4, 1997–2001) * Celebrity Juice (ITV2, 2008–present) * Da Ali G Show (Channel 4, 2000–2004; HBO, 2003–2004) * Demob (ITV, 1993) * Distraction (Channel 4, 2003–2004) * The Day Today (BBC Two, 1994) * Friends and Crocodiles (BBC One, 2006) * Gash (Channel 4, 2003) * Gideon's Daughter (BBC One, 2006) * Green Wing (Channel 4, 2004–2007) * Hippies (BBC Two, 1999) * House Doctor (Channel 5, 1998–2003) * I'm Alan Partridge (BBC Two, 1997–2002) * Jam (Channel 4, 2000) * Jamie's Kitchen (Channel 4, 2002) * The Keith & Paddy Picture Show (ITV, 2017–present) * The Keith Lemon Sketch Show (ITV2, 2015–2016) * Keith Lemon's LemonAid (ITV, 2012) * Knowing Me, Knowing You... with Alan Partridge (BBC Two, 1994–1995) * Lemon La Vida Loca (ITV2, 2012–2013) * Look Around You (BBC Two, 2002–2005) * Los Dos Bros (Channel 4, 2001) * The Lost Prince (BBC One, 2003) * Meet Ricky Gervais (Channel 4, 2000) * Monkey Dust (BBC Three, 2003–2005) * Murder Most Horrid (BBC Two, 1991–1999) * Nathan Barley (Channel 4, 2005) * Never Mind the Buzzcocks (BBC Two, 1996–2015) * Perfect Strangers (BBC Two, 2001) * QI (BBC Four, 2003–2008; BBC Two, 2003–2008 & 2011–present; BBC One, 2009–2011) * The Sex Inspectors (Channel 4, 2004) * Shooting the Past (BBC Two, 1999) * Shoreditch Twat (Channel 4, 2002) * Smack the Pony (Channel 4, 1999–2003) * Sword of Honour (Channel 4, 2001) * Through the Keyhole (ITV, 2013–present & 1987–1995; Sky One, 1996; BBC One, 1997–2008) * They Think It's All Over (BBC One, 1995–2006) * Virtually Famous (E4, 2014–2017) * Would Like to Meet (BBC Two, 2001–2004) * Your Face or Mine? (E4, 2002–2003) See also * List of television production companies * Talkback Thames References External links * * Category:British companies established in 1981 Category:Performing arts in London Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Performing arts Category:DHX Media UK Category:DHX Media